


Trophy Wife

by Volavi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lian Harper (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Roy Harper (mentioned) - Freeform, Short & Sweet, they're happy and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/pseuds/Volavi
Summary: A casual remark from Roy forces Jason to re-evaluate his understanding of his relationship with Dick and his self-identity. Jason can't possibly be the trophy wife, can he? Dick helpfully sets Jason straight. Well, not exactly.





	Trophy Wife

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings apply! This is just a tiny fic full of happy fluff and banter. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for the beta by empires and leap_of_faith. 
> 
> I hope this breaks my writer's block!

Dick and Jason’s first official guests (outside of the family) in their new home are Roy and Lian. Jason grills some rib-eyes, which he serves with home-made macaroni and cheese, much to Lian’s delight, and salad and roasted vegetables, to her slight consternation. Even the caramel cake is a success. The caramel icing that he’d been practicing all week turned out perfectly.

Jason reflects on the evening while he closes and locks the door, after walking Lian and Roy to their car. (Not that Roy can’t protect himself and his daughter, but, Bludhaven.) There had been just one little thing. A tiny niggle. Not a big deal at all. He heads back to where Dick’s finishing up the dishes. 

“I can’t believe that Roy called me your trophy wife,” he gripes.

Dick grins at Jay, eyes crinkling. “You’re telling me that you think that you’re not?”

“You're definitely the trophy wife, Dick. I mean, look at you." Jason’s attempt at a lewd leer is ruined by the fondness playing around the corners of his mouth. 

"No, it's you." Dick smirks and ticks off the points he makes on his fingers as he talks, hands still soapy. "You're hot. You're younger than me. You don't have a job."

“You’re the one doing the dishes,” Jason says. He hands Dick a towel then leans against the counter.

Dick dries his hands with a nod of thanks. “From the dinner that you cooked, while wearing an apron. And you looked amazing.”

Jason shrugs. "I never knew you were such a traditionalist about gender roles." He snakes a finger through one of Dick’s belt loops and tugs Dick towards him.

"Who said anything about gender? When I'm at work, you spend your time watching daytime tv, cooking, and working out. Pretty sure that's the definition of trophy wife."

"I also clean my guns and go to the shooting range. What kind of trophy wife does that?"

"Texans."

"Shit. You're right. I am the trophy wife," Jason groans. He wraps his hands around Dick’s waist and pulls him to stand between Jason’s legs. 

Dick’s lips purse in an effort to keep from grinning. “Did I just shatter your entire self-concept?” He hides his face in Jason’s shoulder so he can smile without Jason seeing. 

“And completely redefined our entire relationship paradigm. Damn.” Jason sighs. Okay. He can work with this. He can handle this revelation. 

“Sorry, babe.” 

Dick doesn’t sound very sorry.

“Does this mean you have to buy me a new motorcycle to keep me happy?”

Dick looks up at this with an evil glint in his eyes. “I’m not that much older than you, but I’m sure I can figure out something to keep my toy boy satisfied.”

Jason slides his hands into the back pockets of Dick’s jeans. “Deal.”

“It’s a mutually beneficial arrangement.” Dick settles back against Jason. 

A thought occurs to Jason. “I think I can admit that I’m your trophy wife, if you admit that Nightwing is Red Hood’s trophy wife.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/volaviwrites).


End file.
